


Not quiet cutting it

by lynsinspin



Series: How to love your hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsinspin/pseuds/lynsinspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam admits Gabriel and him took things to far. But if Castiel and Deans realtionship moved any slower Castiel would still be courting him in heaven. Let the meddling begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not quiet cutting it

Authors note: A prompt from tumblr oneshot .Sorry for any mistakes

Warning: Dean/Castiel Sabriel  
_________________________________________________________________________________

Sam stretched out his long legs knocking his feet against the arch angel that lay lazily beside him.

"I still can't believe he chucked me in the back seat today" He said stretching out his arm

"Watch where you're swinging those things frost giant, barely fitting on this bed with your limps as it is" Gabriel spoke with fake anger.

"Aren't you going to take my Dean/Cas problems seriously?" Sam whined throwing his best sad puppy face at him.

"Yeah I know, Dean put Cassie in the front seat instead of me, all the silent eye sex makes working with them awkward" Said Gabriel trying to imitate Sam's voice but instead it came out like a 14 year old boy.

"I sound nothing like that" He chuckled

"Sure you do Samantha" He said reaching up putting a kiss to Sam's nose Sam smiled in return.

"Seriously I don't know if I can take it anymore. One minute I think this is it their finally going to realize they're madly in love with each other. But no something happens and it's all back to square one."

"If it bothers you that much…,I can always lock them in a room until the realization hits them "

"With condoms" Contoured Sam

"And lube, of course. "Returned Gabriel

"Of course" Squinted Sam. They both erupted into laughter both almost incapable of taking anything seriously any longer. The sound of pounding on the door rumpled through the hotel

"Sam you and Gabriel coming to the bar with me and Cas or are you just going to lay on your ass's!" Bellowed Dean

"We're coming we're coming!" Yelled Sam. Gabriel smiled seemingly having a stroke of geniuses

"I have an idea to solve our problem" Sam looked at him for a moment trying to gauge by his facial expression how malicious his idea was, but all seemed to check out , so what the hell .

"Ok what's the plan?"

"1. For the remainder of this mission you shall address me as Commander Candy land" Sam threw a face that said 'seriously'

"2. Get Dean and Castiel so smashed they can't see"

"Gabriel I…"

"No!" he yelled raising his hands

"I mean Commander Candy land"

"Permission to continue, denied" Sam snorted loudly  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Raspberry Popsicle have you completed your mission" Whispered Gabriel

"Can you please pick a different code name?" Frowned Sam

"It was raspberry or lime and I picked raspberry. Now to the mission report!"

"By the way Dean is drooling on the bar, his pretty well tanked. What about your mission, Commander Candy land" Sam said with mock seriousness. Gabriel just smiled back wickedly

Music plays

" kkiiisss thhheee ggigiiirrlll. "" Kiss the girl." "There you see her….. sitting there across the way

"Oh my god" Gasped Sam snapping his head around to see Cas with and a mic singing Disney music

"She doesn't have a lot to say, But there's something about her

"Yeah his pretty well gone too" Chuckled Gabriel evilly

"And you don't why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl"

"So what's the next part oh wise commander"

"yes you want her look at her you know you do

"Ok phase 3 Drag them into their motel room chuck them into Deans bed, completely naked so they think they had some forbidden pleasures" He said wiggling his eye brows suggestively

it's possible she wants you too there is one way to ask her

"I'll get dean and meet you back at the motel"

"It don't take a word not a single word just kiss the girl."

Sam and Gabriel went to bed quiet happy thinking that something between Castiel and Dean would be addressed tomorrow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So how drunk did you get last night" Said Sam trying his best not to chuckle

"After the drinking contest with Gabriel, Which I'll never do again by the way, it all goes kind of black I don't even remember you guys leaving" Whined rubbing his temples with his hands

"What about you Cas nothing to report" glanced Sam hoping to get some insight if his and Gabriel's plan worked or not

"I also consumed to many beverages, But I'm in no pain unlike Dean" Stated Cas in his normally gravely tone

"I liked you better when you had less mojo; at least you suffered with me then" Whined Dean. I can't believe this chuck them in a bed naked together with no idea how it happened and nothing. Sam raised himself from the seat at the table ready to walk out "Sam if you're going out can you get me and Cas some burgers and pie" Said Dean trying his best to imitate Sam's puppy dog pout, Cas just stared as always.

"Fine" He gritted out slamming the door behind him

"Some people have a head ache here Sam!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa they're more closeted then I thought" Said Gabriel pacing around the room in his bath robe

"So do we have a plan B"

"Well I could pull out the big guns; I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, if we must"

"Come on fell in the rest of the world please" Sam said throwing him a bitch face

"Keep your antlers on. I could ruphy one of them with a cupids arrow" Sam starred at him like he was mad "Don't worry it will only last 24 hours max" It was a bit extreme but so was there first approach so may as well try everything.

"Will it work on Cas because Cas can fight off a love struck Dean, But Dean has no chance against Cas"

"I'll love the way your mind works Sammy" Chuckled Gabriel before pouncing on him ravaging him with his lips.

Sam and Gabriel were hidden a few meters from Castiel and Dean who was situated on a park bench talking about hells knows what. It was obvious Sam was worried and panicked it was all over his face.

"Don't worry big foot, when I hit Cas with the arrow one glance at Dean. BAM! Instant love." Sam really hoped that it was as easy as Gabriel made it out to be.

"Ok here we go" Said Gab pulling the bow string back, releasing the arrow that pierced into Castiel shoulder blade. Nothing happened Castiel didn't react at all to the arrow in his back

"Just look up and to Dean" chanted Gabriel. But that's when there plan went bad. Out of nowhere and not his fault Gabriel would like to add Balthazar popped in. Taking Dean and Castiel of Guard causing both of them to look up

"No!" yelled Sam sprinting over to his brother and his Angel, Gab quickly following

"Are you feeling ok Castiel" Said Balthazar holding up a very wobbly Castiel by his shoulders

"Yes know that your back" Said Cas in a dramatic way as he jumped into Balthazar's arms .

"What!" Yelled Dean jumping from the bench

"Well ahh um love the affection and all but mind letting go Cassie" Balthazar tried but failed to pull Cas of him

"oh god I'm so sorry" Said Sam just arriving at Deans side with Gabriel right behind

"Don't you love me, Brother" whined Cas which crept Sam out so bad, Cas didn't whine he was an angel, just no this was so weird.

"Of course I do Cassie, As a brother …"

"What have you done! "Bellowed Dean glaring down at Gabriel .

"Well you see we were…..

"Never leave me again Balthazar. Stay with me forever and ever."

"This wasn't our first plan of action, but you guys are stubborn"

"Sure Cas why not" sighed Balthazar

"Ok I don't care how you fix this" Said dean frustrated making a gesture to Castiel and Balthazar

"Wait 24 four hours and it will all be fine" Stated Sam

"Thank father, I was worried, Don't scare me like that" Said Balthazar taking breath of relief

"Would being with me be so bad" Castiel started tearing up. Sam had no idea Angels could even cry.

"Ummm no well you see"

"I knew you loved me too Balthy" Said Cas happily giving Balthazar a long kiss to the cheek.

"oh Hell no this going to be broken now" Spat Dean in pure jealously, Which Sam and Gabriel will laugh about later because Dean looks like his about to gank something.

"Well a kiss from his soul mate would override the arrows magic" at this Balthazar chucked Cas at Dean saying "Catch and kiss" before puffing away. Dean just stared at the angel in his arms.

"Oh dammit just kiss!" Yelled Sam and Gabriel in unison. At that Dean locked lips with Cas in a fierce kiss, pulling him by the back of his neck to deepen it further

Dean pulled away breathing heavily "So any urges to jump Balthazar Cas" Castiel just shaked his head, before returning Deans kiss, pulling their body's close together.

"Finally" Sighed Sam

"We should go before they start fucking on the bench" Sam nodded to Gabs statement

"Maybe if you're lucky I'll fuck you on a bench" Snickered Sam while he hurried away from Gabriel

"Don't tease if you're not going to do it" laughed Gabriel as he went off behind him


End file.
